A New Name -Tori Oliver-
by 0Your Heart0
Summary: Tori and Beck wake up after a party... Everyone meet Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. This is NOT pregnancy story! I get tired of those :P ON HOLD! I know I'm dissapointed but, I have to. Maybe in a day or two. I know. If I were you, I'd hate me too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello peoples! Here is my Christmas gift 4 you-my very first fanfiction story, by Me! (0YourHeart0). This is not what I wanted to start off my premiere of stories with. I was going to do one with vampires and chizz. But it's Christmas so why not start off with something less supernatural and depressing. I t is also NOT a one-shot. Lucky you, even though I'm not the greatest writer. So, this story is not originally by me. I changed it up a bit and added my own twist. I oddly enough LOVE cute, married couples.**_

_**It is by ElectusPotter. She is great! Al though she really doesn't find the time to update often.**_

_**Lemme finish my jibber-jabber and get into the story. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Also this isn't a Christmas story. :/ Sorry**_

The party had gone on forever, the music was way too loud and there were drunken people everywhere. Beck and I had decided not to drink as someone had to drive our group home and Beck didn't want to be sober all by himself. So he made me be his sober buddy with him, and that was fine till all of our drunken friends and school mates were turning up the music since they 'couldn't' hear it.

I woke trying to open my eyes only to immediately close them. 'Damn' I thought. 'Why didn't I close the curtains last night it's so bright.' I couldn't remember much of last night, which was weird.

I reached over to grab my glasses from my bedside table only to smack the wall.

'I didn't have my bed against the wall on the side, did I.' my mind asked itself.

I decided that I'd have to brave the beaming light so I flickered my eyes open trying not to go blind from the light. As my eyes adjusted to the light I found out that I wasn't in my room at all, rather in Beck's RV. I wasn't completely shocked; Beck and I were best friends. On the occasion I would be over here and it would late and either Beck was too lazy to drive me home or it was too late to walk and I'd sleep on the couch. The problem was I wasn't on the couch, I was in his _bed_.

Sitting up I turned to the side to be greeted by Beck standing facing me wearing only a Bathrobe. It wasn't done up and I could see his bare chest and abs. I looked down a little to find a completely new sight. I was completely in love with Beck_,( I mean I had feelings for him… or not)_ but I'd tried not to get my hopes up he'd been with Jade up until a couple of weeks ago and no doubt they'd get back together even if it had been a lot longer this time. I was feeling a completely new feeling for him and it was making me _wet_.

'What would Beck think if he knew I was being turned on by him?' I thought

"Morning Beautiful" Beck said, bringing me out of my daze, I looked up at him; I hoped like heck that he hadn't seen me ogling his crotch.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk causing me to blush.

"A little" I said, Quite red.

"Only a little?" He frowned.

"Fine, It's making me wet" I blurted out. 'Crap' I thought. 'Did I just admit that?'

Beck smirked.

Suddenly I realized that I was naked myself and I hastily pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Unfair." Beck said. "I was enjoying the view."

"Beck I'm your best friend, Jade's your girlfriend!" I stressed glancing back down at his Manhood.

He caught me and tied up the bathrobe.

"Ex-girlfriend remember two weeks ago" Beck said. "And if I can't stare, neither can you."

"Beck do you have my clothes?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yeah, I washed them and their in the dryer, I thought we'd have breakfast in bed." Beck said, giving me a slightly sexual look.

My mind clicked "We had sex, didn't we" I asked nervously. Why couldn't I remember last night? 'I didn't drink and I don't have a hangover, so how come my mind is blank?' I asked myself.

"Twice" Beck smiled, it was a loving smile which gave me a shock. Did Beck love me back? "I was hoping to make it three" He added, there he went ruining the moment with his seductive comment.

I blushed and sighed. "I can't remember anything from last night." I admitted.

"Our drinks were spiked I think, yours worse than mine" Beck said "I only remember having sex."

"Typical boy" I replied, making him laugh. "Beck, can I borrow a top."

"You want a bathrobe." Beck asked. "Dad gave me two that he and mom were given as a Christmas present but they already had some." **(AN: ;))**

I gave him a look. I wasn't planning on wearing a bath robe that Jade probably wore.

"Jade hasn't worn it." Beck said reading my face.

"How come?" I asked

"Well, one, Jade and I haven't had sex and therefore she hasn't had a shower here and two, it says Mrs. Oliver on the back." He replied.

"Oh, and your fine with me wearing it" I stated

"Tori, look at your hand." Beck responded

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just look."

"Fine."

I looked at my right hand.

"Nothing, see" I said lifting my hand.

"Wrong hand." He replied

'Oh boy' I thought as I looked at my left hand.

There on the third finger from my thumb sat a diamond engagement ring and a plain wedding ring.

"We got married" I spluttered.

"Ah ha" Beck replied showing me his wedding ring. "I wasn't entirely sure when I woke up, but I found the wedding certificate on the table."

"Wow." I said. "married"

"I know you don't want this and you…" Beck started but I cut him off.

"No I want this." I snapped. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to come across like that."

"It's fine" Beck said, smiling lovingly at me "I hopped you'd say you wanted this"

Beck walked over to the bench in his RV and picked up two bowls of food and my phone before walking back to the bed. He had made granola with Fruit and yogurt. Passing me the food he sat my phone on the ground and then climbed into the tiny bed removing his bathrobe at the same time.

We sat and ate. He didn't say anything, he just let me gather my thoughts about the whole situation and calm down from the fact that I was naked – in bed-with my best friend- turned husband.

"Want to talk?" Beck asked, once we had both finished eating. He took the bowls and set them on the ground.

"We should" I said, still a little shocked by the whole predicament "How come you're fine about it all?" I asked.

"I've been up for a while, so I had time to think." Beck replied "I decided a little while ago that I'd only want to marry you anyway, so overall I'm pretty happy."

"You wanted to marry me?" I asked completely taken back and slightly happy

"Tori, you're my best friend, your fun to talk to and I love being with you" Beck replied "And trust me Jade would not make a good wife."

"You haven't seen me in the kitchen." I said making him laugh.

"I love you anyway, and your cooking isn't horrible" Beck said wrapping and arm around my bare back.

"You love me?" I asked, sure now that we were married it was kind of a given, but the way he said it made me think he felt the same way previous to our spontaneous marriage.

"I've always loved you as a best friend." Beck admitted. "And for ages I've kind of been 'in' love with you, but I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"I've been pretty much in love with you since we met." I admitted.

Beck lent over and kissed me, it was the first real kiss with him. Sure we kissed that time at school but that was acted. I'm also sure we kissed last night but I didn't remember that, so to me this was my first real kiss with the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Breaking apart for air Beck looked me in the eyes "So Mrs. Oliver, its official" He joked.

"I love you Beck." I replied.

"I love you, too." Beck answered in response.

I lent on his shoulder before I spoke again. "What about our parents?" I asked tensing.

"Relax" Beck said comforting me. "Mom came over this morning and we had a talk. She really likes you and said to welcome you to the family. Dad came over after that and he said that he was proud to have you as a Daughter-in-law."

I smiled, 'Two down, two to go' I thought. "Dad's a cop." I said nervous once again.

"Tori,"' Beck said taking my head of his shoulder and looking me in the eyes. "They'll understand, once we talk to them about how it happened they'll be fine, your mom loves me anyway. And I get on fine with your dad."

"True." I said back, Mom really did love him gosh she'd be jumping up and down in glee if she knew I was married to Beck. And Dad got on pretty well with Beck after he gave him a chance; they'd gone down to the station and had practiced shooting together once.

"Where are we going to live?" I asked there were so many things to think about when you got married. Jobs, Money, Kids (not that they were high on my list atm), School, I'd we'd have to go to the same college.

"Here" Beck said rather proudly. "We could put your bed at home over where the deck is because that side of the RV expands out. And I've got enough money to buy a house."

"How'd you get that much money?" I asked. I know Beck had a job and owned both his car and RV but a house was in the 100's of thousands.

"Granddad, when he died He gave me a mill, but I don't like to boast." Beck said.

"Oh sorry" I replied, I knew Beck and his Granddad had be close and his death really effected Beck.

"Don't be. I'm sure Granddad would be proud to have a granddaughter-in-law like you." Beck said.

Man I loved that man.

"Oh My Crap!" I exclaimed. "Did we use protection?" I asked looking Beck sacredly in the face.

"You're on something; there is a receipt and sheet from the doctors on the table with the Wedding certificate." Beck reassured me.

"Oh, good." I said relived, one day I would like to have kids with Beck but preferably after I finished school, college, and had given singing a go as a career.

"What about the rings?" I asked

"Last night, we were late night shopping in town." Beck explained. "According to the receipt, they're from some jewelers in the mall around Sikowitz's house."

"How much? That's a really fancy jeweler." I responded.

"38K all up" Beck replied extremely casually.

"38 what!?." I spluttered out in shock.

"Tori, remember I have money and it's well spent money." Beck assured me. I however wasn't so sure. 38k was a lot by any means.

We spent the next half hour talking about the details of our marriage. We decided that we would live here, in the RV till school was out and then buy a house near the college we decided to go to. Beck was going to stay at his job but I wouldn't have to get one because Beck's parents said we could keep the RV here and they were happy for me to join their family. We also decided that we would tell all our friends except Jade today and the talk with Jade at school even if she would probably know by then. But Jade didn't get priority over our close friends.

"We should go see your parents" Beck said "your clothes will be dry by now."

"Yeah we should. Pass me my phone, please?" I asked as he got out of bed and got changed. I was definitely looking forward to round three.

Beck passed me my phone; I had 2 texts from Cat, 5 from Mom, 1 from Andre and 1 from Jade.

I read the ones from mom first.

_(1) 10.00pm_

_How's the Party?_

_(2) 10.45pm_

_Dad and I are going out; we'll be home at about 12._

_(3) 12.00am_

_Are you staying at Cat's?_

_(4) 12.30am_

_What time will you be home tomorrow? We thought we could go out for lunch._

_(5) 10.00am_

_Tori, where are you? You better not have a hangover._

'Gosh Mom' I thought. I decided to check my other texts first before replying.

Cat:

_(1) 11.00pm_

_I seen you leave with Beck before and it didn't look like he was taking you home. I'll cover if your mum texts._

_God bless Cat, she was crazy yet one of the best friends ever._

_(2) 10.00am_

_How was your night? Your mum just text again you might want to think about heading home soon._

_I decided to reply to Cat straight away._

To: Cat

From: Tori

_You're a life saver Cat, Cone over to mine in an hour or so, and if Mum asks say Beck picked me up and we were going to his RV before going home._

Next was Andre

Andre:

_Hey Tor, I think I might have a crush on you._

"Oh Crap." I said passing my phone to Beck

"How's he going to take the news?" I asked Beck.

"He's a good mate he might not like it a first but he'll get used to it and hopefully move on." Beck said in a very wise way.

"Professor Oliver, aye?" I joked before taking my phone back and texting mom.

To: Mom (Holly)

From: Tori

_Hey mom. Sorry lost my phone earlier, I'll be home soon, Beck picked me up and we stopped around his before coming home._

I didn't like lying to mum but texting mum 'hey mum, got married to Beck be home soon' might not go down well, even if she did love Beck.

I looked at the message from Jade.

_Beck's mine Tori, even if we don't go out._

Yay! Just what I needed; Jade must have seen us leave the party.

I showed Beck the text who frowned before pulling me out of bed and telling me to have a shower.

"Probably best if you don't smell completely like me when we get to your place." He said.

I had a shower reasonably quickly, It was weird I almost felt guilty for washing off Beck's sent from my body.

Getting changed, I came back out into the main section of the RV.

"You've got a text from Cat." Beck said, passing me my phone.

"Thanks" I replied reading the new message.

To: Tori

From: Cat

_Will do see you soon. Btw Robbie stayed the night._

"Cat and Robbie are official I think." I told Beck while putting on clothes.

"Maybe we could convince them to get married too." Beck joked.

"Doubtful." I replied. "You could try."

"Ready to go" Beck asked. Grabbing my hand at walking with me to his car

"No" I replied. "I'd rather go back to bed."

"We can do that later" Beck said seductively. "I've still got round three and four at least for today."

"Beck, I'm your wife not a toy." I said appallingly

"And I want to love and please my wife." Beck smirked.

"More like yourself." I said getting in the car.

"Please" He begged. Getting in the driver's side and starting the Car.

"Fine" I said giving in. "But only up to round four I'm not a sex engine."

"Five." Beck asked, like a little boy.

"Fine. Five but no more." I growled, even though I've done _it _with Beck last night which I don't remember. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow and tomorrow was Monday which means school.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Hate mail? Love mail?**_


	2. Opinions and Questions

_**Happy New Year! Okay here's the dealio. Everything in this chapter belongs to **_

**ELECTUSPOTTER**

_**So, if you want to review on here also review on hers. We have kind of the same story. But, I have some twists. Now the long awaited Chapter 2.**_

We pulled up to the drive way. I stopped and stared at the house I would normally call home. However, sitting in Beck's car, I couldn't help but feel as if I was at some random house I'd never been to before.

"It's now or never." Beck said seeing me aimlessly stare at the house.

"Can I choose never?" I questioned. Seriously running away from LA and moving to Canada sounded very appealing compared with the task of explaining how, you left a party last night and got married to your best friend because your drinks were spiked.

"Nope" Beck responded leaning over and kissing me on the cheek before getting out of the car.

Walking over to my side of the car, he waited for me to gather enough courage to get out of the car.

I could see mom looking out from the window, having extremely bad subtle glances as she folded the washing. Of course, she would be staring at us.

"So, how about that bed?" I said trying to get Beck to take me back to the RV, as I exited the vehicle.

"As appealing as that is Mrs. Oliver, I believe we have a more pressing matter." Beck said like some 1900's business man.

"Fine, but if this goes south we're moving to Canada." I said trudging up the path to the front door.

"Mexico is warmer." Beck replied as he followed closely behind me.

"You go live in Mexico then and I'll live in Canada." I said as we got to the door and I looked for my keys even though the door was probably unlocked. I was stalling.

"How would that work?" Beck asked trying to get around me to prove the door was unlocked.

"I don't know." I said frustratingly. I'd found my keys and Beck had snuck past opening the door.

"Tori!" My mother Holly exclaimed. "I was wondering if you'd ever get home."

"Where were you?" She added giving me the I-know-you-weren't-at-Cat's look.

"Um." I replied. "Beck's here." I said stating the obvious.

"Ah Beck." Mom said, walking over and hugging him. 'Did that seriously work?' I thought.

"So Beck do you know where Tori was?" Mom asked. 'Sneaky little devil' I almost said out loud.

"Mom our drinks were spiked." I said as Beck gave me the help-me look.

"What, by who?" Dad all but yelled as he came down the stairs.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. But by the look on Beck's face he knew more than I did.

"I might have an idea." Beck said moving his hand into his hair.

"Who?" I asked shocked. We'd been married what? 10 hours and we already had secrets.

"Jade." Beck replied. I understood now why he didn't bring it up before.

"Why in heavens name would she do that?" Dad asked in a bitter tone. He, in the understatement of the millennium, hated Jade. Ever since she had cried mascara on the pillow grandma had made. Also the day after he pulled her over three times for speeding but couldn't pin her.

"Just a guess." Beck answered "She was texting me weirdly this morning, asking about the party and especially if I liked the punch."

"So", Mom spoke up. "What do your drinks have to do with where you were last night?"

"I was a Beck's." I replied. Both Mom and Dad looked trumped at this.

"But you spend half your time there." Dad started. "Unless… Oh gees Tori please say you two didn't."

"Yes." I responded looking down. It was embarrassing enough thinking about the possible things me and Beck got up to last night, I didn't want to talk about it to my parents.

"I see." Mom said with a little smile, Dad however wasn't in the same mind set.

Before Dad could race across the room and kill him, Beck piped up.

"Sir that wasn't the reason she was at mine's last night." Beck said trying to calm down my angry father.

"What in the world was she there for, then?" Dad angrily spat. "What, did she get stood up and you thought you'd be the knight in shining armor and sleep with her to make her feel better."

"David." Mom shot at him. "We both know Beck is not like that."

"Dad!" I yelled. "What we did happened and not by mistake or by some urge we got married."

"I beg your pardon?" Mom spluttered.

I sighed. "Sometime between when we left the party and when we woke up we got married." I said pulling out the marriage certificate in my right hand and lifting my left so that Mum and Dad could see the rings.

Mum's face lit up lit a Christmas tree and she screamed like a little girl.

"I knew it. I told you David. I knew it. I always knew it." Mom said jumping around like an Idiot. "I knew it. I didn't think it would be this soon, but I knew it."

"Three down." Beck said as he came closer to me.

I put the certificate on the coffee table, then lent into my husband. It gave me tingles.

Dad just stood there shocked. He was speechless and his face even more so. I tried heading it over and over as Mom bounced up and down heading over to the kitchen, but to no avail. I hoped like Mary that he wouldn't tell me never to come home; I didn't want to think about the possibility of never seeing them again.

Mom was busy in the kitchen, making something that smelled really good and yelling "I knew it." every other second.

Beck and I just stood there waiting for Dad to say something anything.

"So." Dad is calmly but awkwardly. I almost snapped, 'that's all I get, so.' I raged in my mind. However Beck stopped me from speaking by tightening his grip around my waist, he knew that we had to let dad take his time.

"Are you pregnant?" Dad asked.

"You think that little of me?" I spat back, I was losing patience very fast.

"I was just asking." Dad defended.

"Do you love each other?" He was asking questions, and I wanted opinions. But for Beck's sake I put it to the side.

"We do." Beck answered. Smiling down at me but the nervousness was etched clearly across his face.

"Good, as long as you two know that you love each other and promise to work through your problems when they arise I'll support your decision, just remember Beck you hurt my daughter and I shot you." Dad finished smiling shaking Beck's hand and giving me a hug.

"I won't hurt her." Beck assured my Dad.

It wasn't till then that we all noticed Mom was sitting at the table eating chocolate pancakes with berries and Ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked Mom.

"Celebrating" Mum replied

"Let me guess you only made enough for you?" I asked.

"Why did you want some?" She asked back.

"Sure." I said knowing exactly where this was going.

"Oh, there's Ice cream in the freezer but there's no flour or milk left." She replied then went back to eating.

"We can't make pancakes without flour or milk." Dad said.

"Good point." Mom replied half ignoring us.

And the Trina walked in from her 'workout'. The Trina that had the world's largest crush on Beck: My crazy big sister Trina.

_**OMG! I finally got it out. Again Happy 2013 and if you review here, for this chapter, review hers because not every word here is mine. :D**_

_**I hope this chapter will satisfy your brains until January 4, 2013.**_


	3. Things get Heated

_**Oh, Hi there. Are you mad? Well I'm not gonna write a LOONG explanation of why I have posted again. Just go ahead and read. Don't worry. I WILL make it up to you peoples.**_

Trina walked in and dumped her 'workout' bag on the couch. She barely noticed us congregated around the kitchen, Mom and, her pancakes. She continued to ignore us, picking up her pear pad from the coffee table, adding a pair of headphones and then lying back into the couch, sweat and all.

We all stood there shocked, I knew she was self-centered but not to that extreme length. It was like we didn't exist.

Dad shrugged and went to the freezer. Ever since that mini golf 'accident' as it's called, Dad preferred when Trina was in her own world. Dad got the all but finished ice-cream, walked over to the drawer to get a spoon before going to sit at the table next to Mom.

Beck and I slowly made our way into the main part of the kitchen, not that anyone was paying attention anyway. I walked over and opened the fridge looking for something decent to eat. For some reason I was starving, though it was almost lunch time and judging by what Beck probably had planned in his head for tonight, I need all the food energy I could get.

I found a pun net of strawberries in the fruit section of the fridge; I thought I'd struck the jackpot. It looked like a full pun net, but no it was just that stupid packaging that has pictures of big juicy strawberries. So that you buy it, where in reality there are small almost green ones in the pun net. And wouldn't it be my luck there wasn't even small green ones in there. Mom had put the empty pun net back in the fridge.

"Mom, you put the empty pun net back in the fridge." I called out, putting the pun net back.

"Oh yeah, I meant to bin that." She responded, before returning to her pancakes.

"How about we get some for tonight?" Beck said seductively, coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist. He always seemed to send shivers down my spine.

"Beck." I squealed. "My parents are right there."

"They're not listening" Beck said, kissing my neck making me arch a little as I let out a small moan.

"Oh look, Grapes." Beck said pulling away teasingly.

"Finally." I said reaching in and grabbing the bag of grapes before closing the fridge door.

Beck picked me up and sat me down on the center aisle. We fed each other grapes, every now and then leaning in and sharing a kiss.

Trina's voice broke the peaceful silence everyone was enjoying.

"What the hell is this?" Trina said holding up our wedding certificate I left on the coffee table.

'Shit.' I thought. 'Time to move to Canada.' This definitely wasn't the way I wanted my Beck-and-every-other-reasonably-hot-guy-obsessed sister to find out about our marriage.

"What's what?" Mom asked, actually paying attention now, only because she'd finished eating.

"This." Trina said, walking over and shoving the piece of paper in her face. Taking the paper, Mom read it and simply smiled

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mom exclaimed. "…and to think that I knew it all along." She clearly did not get the fact that Trina had a crush on Beck. Well at least I know what side of the family Trina got her obliviousness from.

"Wonderful?!" Trina all but yelled. "Beck's mine, Why would he want Tori, fuck, she's Hideous!" Trina clearly wasn't happy about this, and I definitely wasn't prepared for that.

"You stop right there." Dad said.

I sat open mouthed. Everyone knew Trina and I weren't the best of buds, But hideous? Trina never swore or stooped that low. She always went on about how she was more talented and better at everything but she never went as far as to actually down grade me or says that I sucked or looked hideous.

"You're just a boyfriend kissing, cow." Trina raged.

I started to cry, it hurt. I guess it was her coping mechanism but family really cuts deep. Beck wrapped his arms around me. "You're Beautiful, never forget that." Beck whispered in my ear, it made me want to cry more. He really truly loved me. I'd never had that before, no-one ever loved me in such away as he did. And I certainly never loved anyone the way I love Beck. I never loved any of my previous boyfriends at all.

"Katrina Vega, Enough." Dad warned

"You want me, I'm the talented one, and I'm hot _and_ sexy. You want me, not Tori." Trina attacked.

"Trina, Go." Mom said. "Now…Go to a friend's house and come back when you can accept your sister's marriage." 'Wow, I thought that sentence would come a lot later than this.'

"And don't tell your friends about it till Beck and Tori do or you're grounded for the rest of the year." Dad warned.

"Fine." Trina pouted. "You made a mistake." She said to Beck as she grabbed her keys, heading for the door.

"Trina stop." Beck said. Trina paused, turning around to face me and Beck.

"I love Tori; she is my best friend. My everything." Beck paused. "You don't want me or me to want you, you don't even know me. Tori has always had my heart and that's the way it always will be."

"I …" Trina stopped. She turned back around and then out the door.

"Baby, are you okay." Beck asked me as Mom came over to stroke my hair.

"I love you Beck," I responded.

"I know. I love you too." He said leaning in a capturing my lips as Mom walked over to the fridge to get some pink lemonade.

There was a knock at the door. We both looked up as, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre and Jade walked in.

"I knew it!" Rex 'said' as they all looked towards the kitchen seeing me in Becks arms.

_**I know. I'm a terrible person. I was supposed to post it on JANUARY 4**__**TH**__**! **_

_**Thoughts? Comments?**_

**P.S.** Things will get heated in sexual and dramatic ways, _**Soon**_.


End file.
